The Missing Piece
by KJBEBEKLANLH12345
Summary: Ava led a normal life, well as normal as it can be as a teenager with no family. What will happen when her old friend Emma comes back and reveals many details about her family?
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up on that cold November morning I was not prepared for the events that were going to take place. It was the day of my nineteenth birthday, which I had no one to celebrate with seeing as I was an orphan. I wasn't scheduled to work at the diner so I decided to stay inside in my PJ's all day. I watched multiple movies and I even took a nap before I decided to head to the store for a cupcake, kind of my own personal birthday treat to myself. I quickly picked it out and was on my way back to my apartment. When I arrived there was a women sitting in front of my door her long blonde hair seemed familiar to me. When see looked at me i knew instantly who it was.

"Emma?" I asked puzzled.

"Ava, we need to talk." The woman said in a sincere tone.

I let Emma in and we sat next each other on the couch. She was about nine years older then me and until she ran away from the children's home when I was six, we were thick as thieves. She checked up on me every so often even now that we were older.

"You know when you were really little and I would tell you stories about finding my parents and when I did I'd come find you too?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, it gave me hope that one day I wouldn't be alone." I said.

"Ava, this is going to be really shocking and hard to understand." Emma says grabbing my hand.

I looked at her with a sense of worry across my face as I shook my head.

"I found them but Ava there your parents too and it's a really long story that I will tell you and I need you to believe, ok?"

I again nodded my head but at this point I didn't know if I should be upset or happy.

"We are the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming. I was given up when I was born for my safety and so I could return to save everyone from a curse. You were taken from our parents when somehow against all odds they fell love well in this curse where they had no clue who one another were. The curse didn't break because I was the only person that could achieve that."

I was in complete and utter shock, I looked at Emma and couldn't say a word. Then I remembered the book, my baby blanket, and my birth certificate from a place I didn't know existed.

"What is the name of the town Emma?" I asked panicked.

"Storybrooke"

I ran to my room and pulled out the box full of stuff that I had from my childhood. Walking back to the living room with it in tow, I was trying to process everything. I sat next to Emma, pulled out everything that was in the box and laid it on the coffee table. The last thing I pulled out was the story book.

"These are the things from my childhood, but this book magically appeared in my dresser last year I've read it cover to cover but I didn't think any of it was real. I just realized you and I are both in it. Who took me from them?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

I quickly flipped to the page and read the last paragraph.

"Baby Ava was ripped from her parent's arms and whisked away to a land without magic by the evil Rumpelstiltskin. He used what little magic he had to make the town forget all about the last year. Little did he know years from now that baby would return as the one and only healer of her people. Just like her sister before her she was special and she would make everyone have the hope to go on."

Emma and I looked at each other in shock, the book had never written about events in Storybrooke so this was a first and that surprised Emma the most. The pure shock of who I really was made me a little uneasy as well. All the emotions came over me at once. I was angry, sad, confused, and happy.

"I need you to pack a bag. We are going to go to Storybrooke. Mom and dad are waiting for us at home. One thing, your powers will work there so don't let that alarm you I will teach you how to control them." She says.

"Powers." I asked panicked.

"It's kind of a girl thing in our family. I'll explain more later." She said.

The whole time I was packing I was thinking this can't be true, is Emma just tricking me into going with her. If I didn't trust her I wouldn't have gone at all. I knew deep down she was telling the truth and that made me feel amazing to finally find my family.

The whole car ride back from Boston we talked she told me that we had a baby brother and not to freak because our parents looked young it was all part of the curse. I learned I had a nephew named Henry and that I needed to ignore everything I ever thought I knew about fairy tales. When we entered town I instantly felt different it was like a rush of something came over me.

"Ava this is our home." Emma said looking at me.

It was a small quaint town, it was actually nice to be away from the hustle and bustle of the city. We pulled up to a building and Emma motioned me out of the car, I followed her upstairs to an apartment and we both went in. There she was just as I imagined her, I have her smile, which was bigger than I ever thought it could be.

"Mom, dad this Ava. Your daughter." Emma says with a grin.

Snow slowly walks up to me and you can tell she is fighting back tears.

"Can I hug you?" She asks tearfully.

I nodded yes and when she hugged me, I felt an instant connection. Behind her I saw the man who I looked a lot like. I had his brown hair and blue eyes. I was comfortable with them, I thought I'd be mad but I wasn't I felt safe and loved for the first time in a long time. I had a family. I think it also helped knowing I was taken from them and not willingly given away, even though the background of who my family was, was a lot to take in all at once. I had read the book cover to cover every day since I found it, deep down I knew there was a connection but I thought I was crazy.

"So Ava what do you want to know?" Snow says pulling herself together.

"I think Emma covered a lot of it for me or maybe it was the book. I'm not sure." I said tears streaming down my face.

"Do you want to meet our brother?" Emma asked walking over to a playpen and lifting the little boy out of it.

"Yeah." I said wiping tears off my cheeks.

"Ava this is Neal." Charming said as Emma handed him to me.

"Neal I like that name." I said.

"He was named after Henry's father, he passed away." Snow said.

"Kind of how I was named after Grandma Ava? It was in the book." I asked my mother.

"Yeah exactly like that." she stated.

"Where's Henry? I want him to meet his aunt." Emma asked.

"He went with Regina." Charming said.

"Wait back up, Regina as in the evil Queen who tried to kill mom Regina?" I asked confused not realizing I had called her mom way too soon.

"Yeah, she isn't evil anymore and I share custody of Henry with her. I put him up for adoption when I had him and she adopted him." Emma said trying to get me to understand.

"That wasn't in the book." I said puzzled.

"Your story is the only one that's in the book, that's from this town. Everything before you were born is from the Enchanted Forest." Emma said.

We spent the next three hours discussing everything about our confusing family. Who to trust, who not to trust, and just the town in general. Emma was known as the Savior which I could understand from the stories she told me and that's what the book even referred to her as. The book referred to me as the Healer, I was confused by what that meant exactly but I was sure I'd find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The first month with my family was great. My sister was teaching me how to use my powers and come to find out together we are stronger than ever. Also since I've learned a little more about my gift, Emma and I have a feeling I guess you could call it when something is wrong with one another. My mom and dad are so supportive with everything, I never in a million years thought I would have such a great family let alone a family at all. It was right after Christmas and nothing could have prepared me for that day. It started of normal like always well normal for our family. I got out of bed, went downstairs, and ate the breakfast my mom had prepared for us.

"What are you girls up too today?" Snow asked us.

"I was going to go to the station with Emma and dad." I said biting into my toast.

"I was thinking we'd go see Regina. There are something's about magic we both need to learn." Emma says.

I nodded my head and looked over at my mother, who was spoon feeding Neal. I would catch her every so often looking around at my sister and me.

"Oh I told Henry we'd hang out later too." I said.

"Speaking of him. Where is he? Where is dad?" Emma says.

"Your dad said he was taking him for a little male bonding before work and before he has school." Mom says.

"Oh ok." Emma says.

We sit there and talk for a while about a bunch of different things. Around 8:30 dad comes walking in the door.

"I dropped Henry off at school. Now I'm just waiting on my girls to get ready to go to work." Dad says kissing the top of Emma's head, then walking to me and doing the same.

He gave my mother a kiss on the lips, for most teenagers that grosses them out but watching mine and how in love they were made me purely happy. I know Emma felt the same.

"Ava and I are going to meet Regina for a magic lesson. Then we will head to the station. Think you can hold down the fort until we get there?" Emma asked.

Dad nodded, then i ran upstairs and quickly got dressed. I walked over to my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug while Emma was playing with Neal.

"Please be careful." My mother pleaded before she released me from the hug.

"I will mom, I promise." I said.

"Same for you Emma." Snow said hugging her.

"Aren't I always?" Emma said with a smile.

It took us ten minutes to get to Regina's and what happened next I was not prepared for at all. We walked into the back yard and found her sitting there waiting for us.

"Okay, Ava don't freak out but Regina's going to rip your heart out." Emma says calmly.

"Rip my heart..." I started to say but before I could finish her hand was in my chest yanking.

Regina tugged but it wouldn't come out of my chest.

"Alright, well there is another way she's like you. Her heart can't be ripped out." She said to my sister.

I was still in shock from the events that had just taken place. Magic I could handle but ripping hearts right out of people's chests is where I draw the line.

"Alright, perfect. Now let's get this lesson started. One more thing let's not tell mom and dad I tried to have your heart ripped out." Emma says patting my back.

As I was still getting over the shock of what just happened. I looked up to the sky. There was a strange black hole looking thing off in the distance.

"What is that?" I asked pointing.

Emma and Regina look at each other concerned. They take off running to the car and I quickly follow.

"What is it?" I ask panicked.

"I'm not sure but there is no way in hell that means something good." Regina says.

"Why can I never catch a break?" Emma mumbles.

We drive towards the center of town, and discover that it's some sort of portal. Emma is very panicked at this point and I'm excited to finally see the Savior in action.

"Ava take the bug and go home. Tell mom what's going on." She says to me.

"But I want to stay I can help. Emma you have been..." I am quickly cut off by my irate sister.

"It's not up for debate. You aren't ready for this, now go!" she demands.

I get in the car and drive home at this point I am very panicked. I pull up outside if the house and quickly run inside I find my mother in the kitchen. I try to catch my breath so I can talk.

"Ava what's wrong?"

"Black hole... Portal... Emma sent me home." I spit out.

"Ok calm down. Did something come through it?" She asks concerned.

"I don't know, she got all big sister protective on me and sent me here." I said hurt.

"That's what big sisters are for she knows you aren't ready for this yet." My mom says tucking my long brown hair behind my ear.

"I've had more training then Emma ever did before fighting a mythical creature."

"Sweetie Emma is the Savior."

"Yeah and I'm the Healer whatever that means. I'm special too mom, I was given my powers for a reason." I said storming off to my room.

I didn't come out of my room for the rest of the night. I heard my family come in and I didn't budge. I could hear my dad and mom talking about me, then when my sister got home the talking got more intense.

"The portal is closed but we still have no idea what came through." Emma says.

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough." David says.

"Emma please go upstairs and talk to your sister."

"Why? What's going on?" Emma asks.

"She's upset, she thinks you don't have faith in her abilities." I hear mom say.

I hear a knock on my door, which I had locked but that didn't stop my sister.

"I don't want to talk." I said angrily.

"Then just listen. I didn't mean to make you feel like your powers weren't important or that I didn't trust you. You are my baby sister and it's my job to protect you."

"Emma I'm not a baby. I was given powers for a reason. They are practically the same as yours. You have been training me for a month, I have to learn sometimes." I said.

"But right now I just want you to watch. I know it is hard but I am keeping you safe." Emma says putting her arm around me.

Even though I was mad at my sister, I understood what she was saying if anybody ever hurt Neal I'd kill them. My big sister on the other hand can take care of herself but I do worry about her. Henry came up shortly after Emma left it was about six o'clock.

"Hey Ava come on there is a place I want to show you. He said.

I followed my nephew down the stairs, Emma and dad were out trying to look for the thing that came through the portal. When we left mom was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Bye mom we will be back soon." I yelled as I shut the door behind me.

"Your sister..." She starts to say as the door closes.

"Doesn't want you guys to leave the house." She finishes.

 **Snow's point of view**

Watching my daughter and grandson walk out the door I instantly became panicked. I grabbed my phone and called Emma.

"Emma, Ava and Henry just left."

"Do you know where they went?" Emma asks.

"No they just walked out." I said.

"I'll try to call them." She says.

"Emma, I love you. Be careful." I say.

"I will. I love you too."

I hang up the phone and turn my attention to Neal who is sitting in his highchair.

"What are we going to do with you sisters?" I said to him and then he gave me a big smile.

 **Ava's point of view**

I drove to the edge of town and Henry told me to stop. We got out and ventured into the woods. We walked for a while before we got to the toll bridge.

"You brought me to a bridge why?" I asked.

"This bridge is kind of part of our family story. I came here a lot just to think before I found my mom. Even after I found her it was important. This is where grandma and grandpa had a date while still under the curse. It helps me to come out here and think especially when I'm feeling down." He says looking at me sincerely.

"Thanks kid, it's nice to know you're by my side through this. Let's head home, because we are dead if we miss dinner." I said nudging Henry.

We headed towards the truck and before us this dark shadow appeared. I quickly shut my eyes to use my power of telekinesis, and I also at that point heard Emma's voice saying I'll be right there. I quickly ran with Henry away from the shadow, it grabbed ahold of my foot and made me fall.

"Keep running Henry, I'll be fine." I said.

I threw an energy ball at it, and it became stunned. I got up and began running again, the thing somehow ended up in front of me. I tried to think of everything my sister had taught me but I was so scared. Just then I heard my sister, I had my eyes closed so tightly I didn't see anything but I felt the shadow release my leg and heard a loud shriek. When I opened my eyes, I saw my very pissed off sister and the thing was gone.

"Home now!" She yelled after she helped me up.

I walked back to the car and didn't say a word the entire way home. Henry just looked at me concerned. We walked in the front door and just as I was heading up the stairs I heard Emma behind me.

"Not so fast. What the hell were you two thinking? You could have been killed. Why did you guys think it was a good idea to leave when there was even the slightest possibility something was on the loose." Emma screams.

"I'm sorry mom. I just wanted to show Ava the toll bridge I wasn't thinking." Henry says.

"No, you weren't now I want you to go upstairs and get ready for dinner." She says.

Henry nods and turns to leave I try to follow but I am quickly stopped.

"And you. I told you, you weren't ready. Your powers aren't a joke Ava. You saved Henry but you could have been killed. We just found you, did you think how mom and dad would've felt if something happened." she says.

"Emma you act like I asked to be attacked by that thing. Well news flash I didn't and I had it under control when you got there." I yelled.

"Really because I'm pretty sure you were frozen in fear." Emma says.

"Wow you two. Calm down." Mom says turning the corner with dad.

"I don't understand why I'm getting a lecture for something I couldn't asked me to go. Maybe I was scared but it because you didn't give me the opportunity to use my powers on anything but inanimate objects." I said.

"You aren't familiar enough with your powers yet. How many times do I have to tell you that." Emma shouts.

"Yeah cause the perfect little Savior had her powers under control right away." I said hurt.

"Ava that's enough! Apologize to your sister." David demands.

"Are you kidding me I didn't do anything to her!"

"Now." He says.

"No, and you guys need to realize that I'm your daughter too not just Emma!" I said running up the stairs.

"David, you were really hard on her. You both were. She's trying and all you too see is a scared and incapable little girl." I heard my mother say.

"But Snow she almost got herself killed." He says.

"And Emma has done that multiple times. I worry about them constantly but they have their powers for a reason. No matter what we say they will use them." She says.

"Mom she just doesn't want to listen to me." Emma says.

"Emma when are you going to look at your sister and realize she's exactly like you? You did the same thing to us when we told you that we didn't think you were ready." She says.

I was so happy that someone in this house was on my side. My mother and I had gotten along since I moved in but my dad on the other hand treated me like a baby. Emma was the complete opposite she got along better with dad but, mom and her were too much alike and they butted heads a lot.

"I want you upstairs and apologizing to your sister. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I also want you to let her help you with this thing that attacking the town she has to learn sometimes." I heard mom say.

Emma marched up the stairs and into my room. I completely ignored her presence. She sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me. It was weird that we knew what each other were thinking.

"Alright chill I know you want to hit me right now but I am sorry. I'll try to keep the magic teacher part of me and the overprotective big sister part of me separate. I know it wasn't your fault and I understand how you're feeling. I will let you help me with this shadow but I don't want any attitude if I tell you something. Got it?" Emma says.

"I heard mom, you're just doing this because she told you too." I said.

"You know that isn't true, because you can sense what I'm thinking. I really do want to do this with you. I love you Ava." She says.

"Ok and I love you too." I said hugging her tightly.

"Now get downstairs for dinner before mom kills us." she giggles.

I nodded my head and go to the dining room. Dad was sitting in his spot, which was right next to mine, he was playing with Neal. I sit down and don't say a word.

"Sweetie, I am sorry. I love you." He says grabbing my hand.

"I know dad. I love you too." I said.

Although dinner was unsettlingly quiet it was nice my mom tried to make conversation which worked a little bit. If it wasn't for her and Neal our dinner would have been a lot more awkward. Of course Neal being the entertainment he is babbled throughout out the whole dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time January rolled around my magic was getting stronger and I was getting better at controlling it. Emma was letting me do more things with her, especially after I helped her get rid of the shadow. Life was great, family was great, and everything in my life was perfect for once. I woke up one morning and felt sick instantly I ran down stairs and into the bathroom.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" I hear my mom say through the door.

"Yeah mom. I think it's just a bug. I'll be fine." I say flushing the toilet.

As soon as I walk out of the bathroom my mother looks at my eyes and feels my forehead.

"Well you aren't warm but I want you to stay home from work today." She says.

"Mom really I'm fine. I want to go to work, and to my magic lesson. I actually feel better since I puked." I say reassuring her.

"If it happens again you come straight home." She said as I walked out the door.

Even though she let me leave I could tell she was concerned. Emma and dad had already left, and I went straight there from the house.

"Hey Ava." My dad says.

"Hey dad. Where's Emma?" I asked.

"She went to meet with Mr. Gold." My father said hesitantly.

"You mean Rumpelstiltskin?" I asked agitated.

"Oh so you do know who that is." He said.

"Yeah dad, that's kind of my job to know who's who."

"Emma was going to go sort things out with him since he just came back from where ever he took off to once we found out about you."

"She knew that I wanted to be the one to confront him. Why does she always do the important stuff without me?" I said irritated.

"Rumpelstiltskin is the dark one Ava. He is very powerful." he says walking towards me and stopping right in front of me.

"Dad I know but we've had this discussion before. I hate when..." I started to say but suddenly got dizzy and fell into his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asks panicked.

"Yeah dad I'm fine."

Just then Emma comes around the corner and that was the last thing I remembered until I woke up in the hospital.

"Hey you." Emma says.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out."

"I have never passed out before."

"Well you did. The doctors are running tests they should be back any minute. Mom and dad went home to check on Neal and get a few things because they are keeping you overnight just in case."

"Why did you go talk to him without me?" I asked upset.

"Because I knew the answer wouldn't be the one you wanted. You have never dealt with him and he is an evil man, so I would rather you didn't."

"Protecting me again I see." I said with a slight giggle.

"You know me." She said.

Just then doctor Whale came in with my test results.

"Well everything looks normal, you are a little dehydrated but I'm assuming that's from all the morning sickness. So we are just going to give you IV fluids for the night." he said.

"Excuse me, what do you mean by morning sickness?" I asked panicked.

"Oh you don't know. Ava you're pregnant."

My jaw hit the floor I was instantly speechless. I looked at my sister who was also in shock. I got to thinking if I really was pregnant I was about three months along so why was I just now getting sick.

"We are going to do an ultrasound to see how far along you really are." He said as he left the room.

Emma and I both sat in silence for a long time. I finally broke down and cried in her arms. I didn't say a word I just cried.

"Hey everything will be ok." She said gently rubbing my back trying to reassure me.

"Please don't tell anyone. Not even mom and dad. I need you to call and tell them I'm fine and I don't need them to come. I don't want them to know Emma."

"Mom and dad won't be mad if that's what you're thinking. I had Henry at eighteen and they love him."

"That's because they weren't around to give you a lecture then. Emma I can't be a mom, I don't know how." I said to my sister.

"That's what I said too but it kind of just comes naturally. We will figure everything out, so right now I won't tell our parents, but no more magic lessons and you will be staying at the desk at the station. I'll go call them." She said as she left the room.

I sat there for a good ten minutes just going over everything in my head. I couldn't believe it, it was one time with a guy I had been dating for a year and then two weeks later he disappeared without a word. I knew I was going to have the baby regardless, but I wasn't keeping it. For my family this was going to be a problem and I knew that. Emma came with doctor Whale to do my ultrasound. I pulled up my shirt, the gel was cold on my skin, and he pressed the wand to my belly, and moved it around until he had a good view.

"There is your baby." He said just as I heard a little heartbeat.

I grabbed my sister's hand and I refused to look at the screen but Emma made me. I did find it really cool that I was carrying a human being but I was scared to death.

"Ava?" I heard a voice ask puzzled.

I turned my attention to the door were I saw our mother standing. She had this look of hurt in her eyes.

"Mom I told you not to come." Emma said.

"I know but I felt like I needed to. Like something was wrong." she managed to say obviously upset.

"She needed time to process it before she was going to tell you."

I knew my mother was hurt but at that point she didn't care. She walked over to me and kissed my head, the look she gave me next made me feel a little better. It was a look of relief that it wasn't worse, loving, and also understanding. It changed from hurt to that so quickly, I was happy she walked in because it made me think everything would be ok.

"It's okay, we will figure it out together as a family." My mother said.

"Mom please don't tell dad!" I pleaded.

"I'm not going too. You are, it needs to come from you. Otherwise he will be hurt you didn't trust him enough to tell him." She says looking at me and my sister.

As tears stream down my face I look at my sister in mother who I know are in shock but are there for me no matter what. I was having a baby, there was going to be a little person who counted on me, my next thought was there is no way in hell I can do this.

"You are about three months, the baby looks good. You will need to take a prenatal vitamin and have regular checkups. So we are just going to keep an eye on you tonight and you can go home in the morning." Dr. Whale says leaving the room as we all thank him.

It is quiet in the room for a while. I was thinking how I was going to tell my dad and I think my mother was still processing it but also thinking about how my father would react. He didn't go through it with Emma, so this is new territory for him. Also being the baby girl who he still viewed as a baby I had no clue how it was going to go.

"I'm going to go ahead and take off. Henry wants me home for something. Will you two be ok?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, tell your father I'm staying with Ava and we will be home in the morning." My mother says looking at me with a smile.

Emma left and my mother went down the hall to grab some blankets. I knew my mother had questions so the longer she was gone the happier I was. It only took her about ten minutes to do what she had to do and come back.

"We need to talk about this." She said as she was making her cot.

"I know. Whatever you want to know I'll tell you." I said.

"Who's the baby's father?"

"His name is Ryan Matthews we dated for over a year. We only had sex the one time it was around Halloween and he disappeared two weeks later. I don't know where he went, he just left without a word." I said tears rolling down my face.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you sweetie." My mother says hugging me tightly.

"It's ok, mom can I tell you something?" I asked cautiously.

"Anything baby."

"I don't want to keep the baby. I can't be a mom."

My mother just looked at me with her big sad eyes. I locked eyes with her for a minute and she made me feel so guilty for wanting better for my baby, for me wanting to give my baby it's best chance. Just like she did for Emma and Emma did for Henry.

"Ava, you have a family that will help you with the baby every step of the way. There is no reason you can't keep the baby."

"How about the simple fact that my baby won't ever live a normal life here? Emma never gets a break from fighting evil, and now that I'm here how can I think it will be different for me. How can I bring a baby into this world where I know he or she won't be safe?" I said trying to reason with her.

"Your sister would never let anything happen to your baby."

"I know Emma would try to protect the baby mom but stuff happens. A lot of people she loved have died since she came to Storybrooke and you want me to bring a poor defenseless baby into this."

"Neal has been fine since he was born. When something happens the young children are protected by the fairies."

"Mom he hasn't been fine Zelena stole him, and then Maleficent tried to steal him."

"Your sister told you about that I see."

I nodded my head and it was silent for a while. My mother was of course thinking of ways to convince me to keep this baby.

"When I got my memories of you back do you know what I felt?" My mother asked me.

"What?"

"I felt like a failure because both my girls were taken from me and grew up without me. Then I remembered when found out I was pregnant with you and how scared I was, I thought you were my first baby because of the curse. I had the same feelings you're having now, I didn't want to be a mom I went to Mr. Gold for help and he agreed. It wasn't until the doctor put you in my arms for the first time I realized I wanted to keep you. Your father did everything in his power to keep you from that evil man at that point but of course Rumpelstiltskin or Mr. Gold as we knew him then had some magic up his sleeve because another baby wasn't in the cards and didn't play into his plan for the whole curse."

"That's the most you've ever said about my birth. I am scared for myself but also for my baby if it doesn't have to live like this than I don't want it to."

"What if the baby has magic?"

"If it's boy, I don't have to worry about magic. Henry is special but he doesn't have powers his magic channeled through a pen which he destroyed and as far as we know Neal has no magical powers either. If it's a girl then she will be in the real world were magic doesn't exist so she will never know about her powers." I said.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We will talk more tomorrow. Good night , I love you." My mother says kissing my head, flipping the light off, and then heading to her cot.

 _ **Emma's Point of View**_

After just spending the entire day with my baby sister in the hospital I found out she was having a baby of her own. Not being able to tell my father what was going on with my sister was probably the hardest thing ever. As soon as I got home I went straight upstairs, David was to busy entertaining Neal to notice.

"How's Ava? What did the doctor say?" He says walking up the stairs with Neal in his arms.

"She's fine just a little dehydrated. Mom is staying with her at the hospital tonight. She said for you to stay home with Neal and that they would be home early tomorrow morning." I said.

"Alright, Henry is staying with Robin and Regina tonight. I'm going to go put your brother down for the night, call your mother and sister, and then eat a late dinner. Would you care to join me?" He asks with a smile.

"Of course I will. What are we having?"

"I'll make your favorite, grilled cheese."

"Only if you make hot cocoa with cinnamon too." I said will a giggle.

When I was around my father I felt like a little kid. I felt safe, and loved unconditionally. I felt the same with my mother but David and I have always been close, well at least since the curse broke. I knew that Ava was still finding her footing with him though and I understood the fear of her not wanting to tell him. Ava and I were so much alike but at the same time we were polar opposites. Alike in the ways we both had magic, bad childhoods, and now were both teen parents. Opposite in the fact she got along better with Snow. We of course love them both but when something bad happens we would rather tell the one we are closer too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ava's Point Of View**

When I found out I was pregnant I was already three months along, so the next three just flew by I was getting pretty big and going crazy because I wasn't allowed to do very much. I told my father about three days after I got out of the hospital. He was upset at not only me but also my mom and sister from keeping it from him. He hardly talked to me for a month. It wasn't until my mother made him come to my doctor's appointment and he saw the baby on the ultrasound that he realized that he was just hurt and scared because I was his baby girl. He also told me that if he could have been around when Emma had Henry that he probably would have been more prepared for when I became pregnant. The one thing he didn't know was I wasn't keeping the baby.

It was time for another doctor's appointment and my whole family wanted to go. My father and I had gotten a lot closer because of the baby so he wanted to go just to see it. My mother and sister had been by my side throughout the whole thing so far, so of course I brought them.

"So you're at six months now so we can tell what the baby is if you'd like?" The doctor asked.

"No, its fine, I don't want to know." I said.

"But I do." Emma said.

"Emma its tradition that we don't find out until the baby arrives." My mother says.

"I want to know what my grandchild is if the doctor can tell us." My dad said.

They began to bicker about tradition, and everything else. I wasn't keeping it so it didn't matter but I became very agitated.

"Guys, I'm not keeping it. I don't want to know." I shouted forgetting about my father.

"What do you mean you aren't keeping it?" My father says enraged .

"David I think this is a discussion we should have at home." My mother said sharply.

The car ride home was quiet and felt like forever. When we got home all I wanted to do was run upstairs and hide. The one thing I was forgetting was I was six months pregnant and not really in the mood to run.

"We are all going to sit and talk about this. So sit!" My mother demanded.

"What do you..." My father starts to say but my mother cuts him off.

"David, let Ava explain first."

"I just can't be a mom, I wasn't prepared for this. I had sex one time and I did everything right. I used protection, I even waited until I thought I found the right guy. My child deserves two loving parents in a safe environment and I can't provide that. This world has magic and evil everywhere you look. How can I bring my sweet defenseless baby into that?" I plead trying to make them understand.

"Ava you know Emma would protect the baby no matter what and I know you would never let anything happen either. Baby you are stronger than you think, and I'm sorry I've never seen it before now." My father said.

"I can't ask Emma to protect my child constantly dad. I found a family in Boston, they are amazing people they want to take the baby. I will go to Boston a week before my due date and stay in my old apartment until I go into labor, once the baby is born I will have the hospital call the family. I'm not asking permission, I just want you to understand. End of discussion." I said as tears streamed down my face.

We sat there in silence for a while before I decided to head upstairs. I wanted my mom to come with me to Boston so I wasn't alone, but I also wanted my sister to come with me as well. I knew that giving my baby up would be hard but it was so he or she could have their best chance. A non-magical and normal life.

 **Emma's Point of View**

I knew Ava was having a very hard time with this pregnancy, she was having the same thoughts I did when I had Henry. I also knew my sister she says she wants to give the baby up but I knew she would eventually change her mind. I had to back her up because she thought she was making the right choice and who am I to be the hypocrite that tells her she has to keep her baby. When she went upstairs I quickly followed her.

"If this is truly what you want I'll go with you when it's time for you to have the baby." I told my emotional sister.

"Thank you Emma." Ava says hugging me.

"Dad will grow to understand so don't take anything he says personally." I say trying to comfort her.

"Emma, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What I think is right for her, you all think is wrong." She says upset.

"But it is your decision and they will get over it. And did you just say her?" I ask excitedly.

"Did I? I didn't mean too." She says trying to cover it up.

"Yes you did. I know when you're lying remember." I pry.

"I just have this feeling it's a girl and I want it to stop because I don't want to get attached." She says tearing up.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Everything will be ok. What do you say the two of us go grab dinner at Granny's later?" I say hugging my sister tightly.

She nodded her head and we just sat there in silence together. I knew dad was upset but at this point I was more concerned about mom she was trying to stay strong but I could tell something was up. I was with Ava for about an hour then headed back down stairs.

"Where's dad?" I asked my mother.

"He said he needed some time to think." She says with a sigh.

"Mom what's going on with you?"

"Nothing Emma, I'm fine." she says with a fake smile.

"No mom seriously."

"Ever since your sister said she wanted to give the baby up I have this feeling that I taught you girls it was ok to just leave your child. Is that a curse our family has now too." She says upset.

"I didn't know you when I gave Henry up. It isn't your fault its life and wanting the best for our babies, just like you did for me." I said reassuring her.

"But because you gave Henry up it brought you back to us so I benefited from it." She says.

"Mom, stop we don't blame you or think just because you did something we can do it. It is just what she is feeling we need to let it play out and see what happens." I say grabbing her hand.

She nodded and went to go get Neal up from his nap. Ava was upset, and so was the rest of my family. As much as I wanted to be an aunt, I wanted my sister to be happy and my parents would eventually get over it. I also was hoping that my feeling she wasn't going to go through with it was actually right.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days after the disagreement about the baby, Emma called and told me she needed my help and to get to the station right away. I got in dad's truck and drove to the station. When I walked in I found Emma and my parents in deep conversation.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We got a problem." Emma said.

"What is it?"

"Regina is missing no one can find her anywhere." My mother says.

"Well what do you guys need me to do?" I said trying to help.

"You remember the last spell Regina taught you, it was to track someone right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah but it's complicated. I remember how but you told me not to do magic while I'm pregnant because of the consequences." I said.

"Well I change my mind because the consequences if we don't find Regina are far worse than you using magic." My sister says in a serious tone.

"Emma what else is going on?" I asked concerned.

"Honey, Zelena is back and she wants to cast a curse with your baby. It's the same one she tried to do with Neal. Only this time she wants to rewind time so she can raise her daughter by herself." My mother chimes in.

"But I'm not even seven months yet so she will be waiting awhile."

"Actually she kind of copied a potion I gave her when I was the Dark One. It speeds up pregnancy." Emma said hesitantly.

"Are you kidding me? Why did you do that?" I asked upset.

"Because I was trying to save Killian." She says.

I stared at my sister in complete shock for a good five minutes. My parents and her began to talk back and forth but I completely tuned them out trying to figure out a way to make it go away.

"I need to go to Regina's vault everything I need for the spell is in there." I said.

"Ok well I'll take you so I can keep you safe." Emma said walking towards me.

"Be…" my mother starts to say.

"Careful, we know." My sister and I say in unison.

We got to her vault and there was no one in site so we hurried inside. I grabbed all the ingredients I'd need and put them into a bag so we could mix it at home. The last thing I needed was a mirror and I couldn't seem to find it. As I searched a women appeared in front of me I screamed for my sister and she came around the corner just in time.

"Stay away from my sister Zelena." Emma said standing between us.

"Oh Emma dear. It's not your sister I want, it's her precious little baby. That way I can have the chance to raise my daughter."

"Well you won't be getting my baby either." I shouted.

"That's what you think but eventually your sister will not be around to protect you." She says disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

At that point I frantically searched for the mirror and when I found it I got out of there as fast as I could. Emma quickly followed and I could tell she was really concerned.

"Now do you see why I don't want to keep my baby? This proves all of my fears, I'll do the spell and let you protect me for as long as possible but as soon as the week before my due date hits I'm gone. I don't even know if I want to come back." I said tears rolling off my cheeks.

Emma didn't say a word, I didn't know if what I said offended her or if she just had nothing to say to me. We headed for home where we met my whole family along with Robin and his two children.

"So what did my mom teach you Aunt Ava?" Henry asked.

"Watch and learn Henry." I said.

I started mixing things together at this point I had practiced it so much I didn't even have to take a minute to think about what I was doing. Once I had it all mixed, I dropped some on the mirror.

"Alright so this will allow us to see and talk to Regina. It's kind of like what she did to the mirror when Henry was taken by Pan only she doesn't need a mirror it opens a sort of portal in thin air." I say waving my hand over it for the last boost of magic it needs. It took a little while for the mirror to reveal anything but it finally did and there was Regina.

"Regina can you hear me?" I ask.

"Ava?" she asks looking around until she spots the portal.

"Yeah, we are all here. We are wondering where you took off to though?" Emma said.

"I don't know what happened I just woke up here." She says puzzled.

"And where is here exactly?" My mother chimes in.

"I think I'm in Oz." She says.

"That makes sense because Zelena is here. She is trying to take my baby to do that curse she tried last time so she can raise her daughter." I said panicked.

"Ava calm down I know I'm not there but we will find a way to keep your baby safe from her. I need to find a way back is the only problem." Regina says trying to calm me.

"Wait a second I have an idea. In the movie there is a good witch who helps Dorothy get home. Maybe if you find her she can get you here." I say.

"Ava's got a point it has to have some truth to it. Regina you need to find Glinda the Good." My sister says.

"There is one problem with that, she isn't here. Zelena banished her to the Enchanted Forest."

"Are you sure?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, we went to her before your father and I enacted the dark curse. She's trapped there, so there is no way she can help Regina. " My mother said.

"But there is a way. I can do this same spell so we can talk to Glinda. Regina do you have a mirror you can enchant to get ahold of us if need be?"

"Yeah I do. I'll get ahold of you all soon. I'm going to look around here see what I can find." She says.

I wave my hand over the mirror so I can perform the spell again but this time so we can talk to Glinda. The first try failed and so did the next three. There was no way to reach Glinda, we were on our own trying to find a way to get Regina home.

The next day my only problem was I wasn't allowed to leave the house Emma locked me in with blood magic and that way no one but my family could reach me. I wanted to help, pregnant or not, I was not helpless, but I also understood why they wouldn't let me.

"Are you ok?" my mother asked as I winced in pain.

"Yeah, the baby just kicked me really hard in my ribs." I said catching my breath.

"Can I feel?"

"Yeah, go for it. You know you don't have to ask."

"When I was pregnant with you, you did the same thing to me. I had a hard time sleeping because of it."

I didn't know how to respond to my mom after that so I just sat there while she felt the baby move around. I was having second thoughts but keeping the babybut I knew it would be selfish of me. Never knowing for sure if she/he were safe was not something I could deal with. At that moment I knew I needed to snap out of it and focus on helping Regina get home. Then I remembered Regina banished Zelena to Oz after she had her baby. I just wasn't sure how she did it.

"Mom, how did Regina banish Zelena?" I asked.

"She used the Apprentices wand, but it hasn't been seen since." My mother said.

As soon as she said that I knew exactly what it looked like and where it was. The only thing was that I was the only one who could retrieve it from its lock box because Regina taught me the spell and I sealed it in the box in her vault. I just had to slip out of the house without my mother noticing.

I waited until my mother went into the bathroom before I slipped out the door. I quickly and quietly walked through town and too the cemetery. I went in the vault, unlocked the box, and slid back out with the wand in hand.

"Ava Nolan, what are you doing?" I heard my sister shout as I shut the door.

"Do you have to sneak upon people like that?" I asked grabbing my chest.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Emma badgered.

"I'm trying to help." I say as I walk towards her.

"Get in the car we are going home."

I didn't hesitate when my sister demanded for me to get into the car. It was quiet almost the entire ride home.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she says just as we pull up to the house.

"Here we go."

"Ava seriously, it's not just you that you have to worry about anymore. You can't be doing stupid things like this without thinking of the consequences."

"Emma don't you think I know that. That's all, I have been thinking about. I went because if we get Regina back here maybe she can protect my baby long enough for me to get the hell out of here." I said.

She got out of the car and I quickly followed her into the house. I caught her just as she was going upstairs I didn't even notice my parents sitting on the couch.

"Wait a second you started this conversation come back here and finish it." I shouted.

"Obviously nothing I say matters to you anyways."

"How can you lecture me Emma? You gave Henry up."

"I gave him up for him to have his best chance. Which I couldn't give him at the age of eighteen, with no family. You have a family now, we will help you with anything you need."

"Girls, what are you two doing? Ava, where did you go?" my mom asks.

"I went to Regina's vault to get the wand, if it can send someone to Oz way can't we bring someone back from there. I wanted to help."

"When all you did was put yourself in danger." Emma said.

"Let it… Ow" I said grabbing my stomach and falling to the floor.

"Ava." My sister said running to my side.

"Something's wrong." I said in tears.

My sister and mother drove me to the hospital while my father stayed home with the boys. When we got to the hospital I could barely handle the pain. I also felt guilty that I didn't listen and now my baby could be hurt. The doctor came in and checked me out, he checked the baby's heartrate and then left the room.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I'm sure everything is ok Ava." She said kissing my head.

The doctor came back in the room with a nurse and a syringe.

"You are in Preterm labor, we are going to give you a drug to stop you labor and then we will keep an eye on you for the rest of the night. If the labor stops we will send you home and you will be on bedrest the remainder of your pregnancy." He says.

"And if it doesn't stop, what happens?" my mother asked.

"Then we will have a baby sooner than expected." he states giving me the medicine.

"Are you guys equipped to handle a preemie?" my sister asks.

"No, we would send you to the nearest hospital." He says turning to me.

After the doctor left we played the waiting game and at one point I thought my contractions were getting worse. I was scared and didn't know what I'd do if they didn't stop. They were also really painful and people weren't lying when they told me it felt like you wanted to die. It took almost all night for my contractions to subside, but by morning they were completely gone. I was relieved to finally be pain free and also that my baby was fine. The doctor came in around nine gave me a list of restrictions and then sent us on our way.

When I got home, my mother set me up on the couch. My sister and father weren't home, the wand and the mirror were missing, and I knew Emma was out trying to get Regina home. All I wanted to do was get off the couch and help but I knew I couldn't. They came home about an hour later, and I could tell Emma was flustered.

"What's wrong?" I asked from the couch.

"I talked to Regina a little bit ago. She said that the wand does have the power to bring her home but I can't get it to work." She said.

"Emma give me the wand." I say.

"You are on bed rest."

"And I'm not going to leave the couch just give me the wand." I demand.

My sister hands me the wand and I look it over for a minute. Then I grab ahold of it, close my eyes, and think of Regina. Before I know it Emma walks over to the window and looks out.

"She did it. It's the twister." She says in shock running to the door.

At this point I was very angry that my mother was practically sitting on me to keep me on the couch. It took about five minutes for them all to come back inside, Regina followed Henry in the door. I was excited to see her, who would have known I would have grown to adore this woman.

"So someone saved me when she shouldn't have. Especially because she is on bed rest. What were you thinking? It could have seriously harmed you." Regina scolded.

"You know I'm really tired of hearing those words."

"Then stop doing stupid stuff." Regina says and then turns towards my sister.

"We still have a problem, Zelena is on the loose and after the baby." Emma says.

"Let's go banish my bitch of a sister." She says.

"There is only one problem she hasn't been seen since she went after the girls in the vault." My father said.

"Well let's start looking." Regina says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma's point of view**

It was three weeks before Ava was supposed to give birth and Zelena was still missing. She hasn't made an appearance since that day in the vault. Ava was going stir crazy because mom basically had her on house arrest. The only places she was allowed to go was the bathroom, the couch, and her bed. Henry helped take care of Ava and had grown very fond of the baby. He was excited to finally have a cousin and I didn't have the heart to tell him she might not keep the baby.

"Hey kid. What do you say we go do something today?" I asked him.

"Mom I was going to help grandma with Ava today." He said.

"No you're not, go with your mother have fun. No teenage boy should stay inside taking care of his aunt all day, every day." She shouts from the couch.

"Fine, but if anything happens you call me." He demands.

"Henry, you'll be the first to know. Now go, have fun. Emma can you have dad bring me some cheese fries from Granny's." She says with a giggle.

"Will do sis. Now relax."

I took Henry for a walk down by the docks and then we took a hike through the woods. We headed towards the well but as we got closer and closer I sensed something was off. When I could see the well what I saw surprised me. It was Zelena, but I couldn't quite make out what she was doing.

"Henry, go get Regina. I'll keep her here hurry."

Henry takes off out of the woods, I gather myself and walk straight for her.

"Why haven't you left town yet?"

"Oh dear Emma you know why I haven't left yet. I want the baby." She says smugly.

"Well guess what Ava already had the baby. She is somewhere you will never get to her." I say trying to shake her confidence.

"I don't believe you for second." She says losing her smug smile.

"She isn't in Storybrooke. I took her to Boston yesterday morning. She had my niece last night."

I knew that with the spell I cast on the house there was no way Zelena, as long as my sister was in it, could get to her. I learned a thing or two as the Dark One and the first thing was how to protect my family.

"I will get that baby Emma. I will wait here until her due date and if there is no sign of her ill head for Boston and look for her there."

"Why can't you just leave my family alone? Regina changed, if you would just be good you'd get to be with your daughter."

"Well what's the fun in that? Besides my daughter doesn't even know who I am. So I want a redo." She says.

"You mean my daughter. We gave you the option to stay and be part of her life, but you chose to be wicked instead. Robin and I do not want that for her." Regina says throwing Zelena through the air.

"Oh ok let's play dirty sis." She says getting up furious.

"I don't think so. See I've already banished you once but you got back somehow. So I think we will send you some place far worse than Oz this time." Regina says pulling the Apprentices wand out of her coat.

"That's where you're wrong I'm not going anywhere until I get that baby." She says disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

"Regina what happened?"

"I don't know, it won't work for me." she says shocked.

"You've used it before." I say puzzled.

"I think Ava is the only one who can use it." Regina says.

'Why?"

"Well her power allows her to fix magical beings and things. That's what a healer does. The wand was broken, I handed it to her and she fixed it. That's why I made her seal it in the box." She says

"And since she is the product of true love and fixed it she is the only one who can send Zelena back." I say frustrated.

"She isn't going back to Oz she knows that place to well. If we send her there she is going to find a way back. We need to lure her to Ava somehow." Regina says.

"I told her she left Storybrooke and had the baby in Boston but she didn't buy it. So maybe we fake her going into labor take her to the hospital and take Zelena down there." I say.

They both headed back to the house to tell everyone the plan. Ava was just excited to finally get out of the house but of course our parents were worried.

"Where do I send her?" Ava asks Regina.

"Wonderland, if she wants to be like our mother so be it. She can do it there." She says to her.

We headed for the hospital, got to the room and the waiting began. Regina and I left the room just to see what would happen and sure enough Zelena showed up. We went running back in there and in an instant they were gone. Of course with the sister power we share I knew just where they were and what Ava had planned.

 **Ava's point of view**

"If you haven't caught on yet, I'm not in labor." I say.

"Oh but you will be and I'll get to have that precious baby." She says.

"Well you see Zelena my family isn't stupid. We knew when I left the house you would take me. That's why they gave me this." I said pulling out the wand.

"Like you can get that to work." She says.

"Well you see I brought Regina back to Storybrooke with this. So I know I can." I say waving the glowing wand.

"You and your whole family will pay for this." She says as the twister appears.

"That's only if you can get back from where you going." I say just as she is engulfed by it.

I walk out of the house she took me too and find my sister. All I could think was thank god for our mind powers because I was not walking all the way home.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm just ready to go home. I've had enough excitement for one day." I say with a smile.

I was never so happy to see the inside of the house as I was after all of that. My mother examined me because if she found even a scratch I was going to the hospital. Thank god there wasn't. I was ready to get out of Storybrooke and I couldn't wait to not be pregnant anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to leave for Boston now. I just don't want the baby coming early and me not be able to hand it over to its parents." I said to my sister and mother.

"Ava you still have a week before you need to leave." Emma says.

"But with all the problems, it's best we go now." I say hiding my pain.

"You don't want to go because you think you'll have the baby early. You want to go now because you're having contractions." My mother says.

"No I'm fine it was just a hard kick."

"You're lying through your teeth you're in labor. How far apart are the contractions?" my sister asks.

"Far enough that we can make it to Boston." I say.

"We aren't going to Boston. We don't have enough time for that." my mother says as I feel warmth on my legs.

"Your water just broke. We need to get you to the hospital." Emma says.

The three of us piled in the bug and headed for the hospital. Emma called Henry who was with Regina and my mother called my father. We arrived at the hospital and they quickly got me inside and too a room.

"Emma I need an epidural."

"Sorry to break it to you sweetie but this is Storybrooke they don't have that kind of med." She says with a giggle.

"They gave me a medicine to stop my labor but they can't do an epidural. I'm going to die."

"Oh you'll be fine I had all three of you without drugs." My mom pipes in.

"Mother you're not helping." I said as I squeezed my sister's hand.

The doctor came in and checked to see how far I was dilated.

"You're dilated to an eight. How long have you been having contractions?"

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty." My mom says.

"About twelve hours."

"And you wanted me to take you to Boston. We for sure would have had to deliver this baby in the bug." Emma said angry.

"Oh please, not now Emma."

"I'll come check on you in about an hour see where you're at." He said leaving the room.

" I can't believe you've been in labor all day and didn't say a word." My sister said.

"This isn't all my fault, you guys never noticed."

"That's because you were hiding upstairs all day Ava." my mother who was now really upset said.

The next hour drug on for what seemed like forever. I listened to my sister and mother lecture me and then my dad and nephew came into say hello just before the doctor came back.

"You're at a ten. It's time to push."

"I can't do this." I say crying.

"Ava look at me. You can do this. You are a very strong young woman and you got this. I'm right here and so is mom. Now push." My sister says.

I pushed as hard as I could and then took the short break I need to do it again. It took me six tries before my baby came into this world. I heard a loud cry and was instantly overwhelmed.

"It's a girl." The doctor says cleaning her up and then handing her to Emma.

"Hi baby girl. I'm your Aunt Emma." Emma says wrapping her in a blanket.

"You did an amazing job Ava. She is beautiful, look at her." My mother said.

"Here." Emma says trying to hand her to me.

"No I don't want to hold her." I said crying.

"Mom will you take her for a minute."

"I sure will." She said.

"You want to know my biggest mistake, it was not holding Henry before I gave him up I didn't allow myself the time to say goodbye. I might not have given him up but who knows. You are going to hold your daughter and tell her goodbye before I take her to Boston. If that is what you really want because that isn't what your head or your heart is telling you to do. Remember I know what you're thinking. Mom can I have the baby back." Emma says sternly.

My mom walks over to my sister and hands her the baby. She walks back over to my bed and places the baby on my chest. Then they both leave the room. She started to fuss and I became panicked. I picked her up and got one look at her sweet little face and knew she was mine. I was keeping her, and I couldn't wait to watch her grow.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your mommy. I want you to know that I have no clue what I'm doing but I will give you my very best and never let anything happen to you." I said tears running down my cheeks.

I bonded with my daughter for a short while before my whole family came in the room. They all were so excited I knew that this baby meant a new found hope for my family. I'm so glad Emma talked some sense into me because without it I would have made myself miserable.

"What's her name?" Emma asks.

"I was thinking..." I start to say and then am cut off by my parents.

"We have a ceremony to announce the name of a new baby." My father says.

"All these rules about being royalty are no fun." I say.

"Emma you know that already." My mom said.

"I thought I could get away with it."

"Yeah and get me in trouble in the process." I said with a giggle.

"Can I hold her?" My dad asked.

"Of course dad, but then you have to give her to Henry." I say.

"Come here my sweet little princess. When you get older your grandpa is going to teach you how to dance and sword fight." He says.

"Wow dad she isn't even an hour old and you want to teach her how to sword fight." Emma says with a giggle.

He finally gave the baby to Henry and just watching my nephews face light up when he held her was the best feeling ever.

"You did good honey. I love you." My father says kissing my head.

"Thank you dad. I love you too."

While my whole family rejoiced over the baby I just sat there taking it all in. I never thought this day would make me so happy.

A couple days later the whole town came to Granny's to meet the new baby and learn her name. We ate food and had a great time together.

"Can I get everyone's attention for just a second?" My father says.

"We are very happy to introduce to you all our granddaughter. She has been a great joy in our family and we love that you all can share this day with us. I am going to turn it over to my daughter because she is the only one who knows the baby's name" my mother says.

"Hello everyone. I chose her name because my sister and I both have names that mean something. Emma is known as the savior but her name means whole or universal which kind of goes along with being the savior. Ava means life which goes in hand with the healer. So I gave my daughter a name that means wise if anything that's what I want her to always be. It starts with an S after my mother and her middle name starts with an E after my sister. Who have been with me throughout my journey of becoming a mom. Everybody I would like you to meet Princess Sayge Elizabeth Nolan." I say as the room erupts in applause.

"Ok give me Sayge." My sister says.

I hand the baby to my sister and walk around to talk to people. Someone wanted to take a picture so my whole family stood together with our new addition for a quick photo. Sayge was starting to get fussy so my mother and I decided to go home I thanked everybody and was putting the baby in her stroller when I heard a familiar voice.

"You weren't even going to tell me we had a baby?" A man says.

"Ryan?" I say puzzled.

He walks right up to me and my dad shoots up from his seat.

"Actually, here I'm known as Michael." he says sounding a little hurt.

"Who are your parents?"

"I'm Gaston's son." He says.

"Did you know who my parents were when we dated? Why were you in Boston for almost two years?" I asked angry.

"Ava can we talk about this privately?" He asks.

"No I have to get my daughter home and honestly I have nothing to say to you." I say.

"Ava." He says trying to follow me but is stopped by my father.

"Leave my daughter alone got it. Also don't think about going anywhere near my granddaughter." He says following Emma, my mother, and me.


End file.
